


O Roubo da Coleção Grega

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Crossover, Fandom Loves Puerto Rico, Gen, Mission Fic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 08:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Peggy está em uma missão para impedir um museu de ser assaltado e tem que proteger a curadora da coleção de ser pega no fogo cruzado.





	O Roubo da Coleção Grega

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Greek Collection Heist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861096) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



Peggy não deveria ter vindo sozinha, mas essa não era uma missão sancionada. Ninguém acreditou na sua informação, para eles nada de útil poderia vir de “garotas fofocando”. Eles não estavam dispostos a ouvir, então presumiam que nada estava sendo dito, e recusaram todas as informações do contrário. Só uma garota exibindo seu namorado, eles alegaram, provavelmente se iludindo ao acreditar que ele iria pedir ela em casamento.

Mas havia algo mais nisso, é claro, e Phyllis disse o bastante sobre o plano de seu namorado para um trabalho grande que significaria que finalmente poderiam se casar para dar a Peggy a impressão de que isso não era legal, e depois de algumas perguntas cuidadosamente disfarçadas como interesse na fofoca, Peggy tinha uma boa ideia do que ele e sua equipe estavam planejando.

Eles iriam roubar um museu, ou mais especificamente, a coleção grega que estava lá emprestada de um museu francês. Eles também tinham ao menos dois, possivelmente mais homens infiltrados, o que tornava entrar em contato com o museu arriscado demais. Sem reforços e sem jeito de convencer a polícia de que havia uma ameaça séria, ela decidiu ir lá sozinha. Talvez ela não fosse capaz de os impedir, mas se pudesse descobrir para onde estavam levando as peças isso seria o bastante.

Peggy só não esperava que houvesse alguém no museu que não era parte do plano deles, e ela podia perceber pelo pânico dos movimentos deles que a equipe também não esperava por isso. No momento em que um deles pegou uma arma foi quando ela decidiu que essa missão não era mais para buscar informações.

Ela jogou uma bomba de fumaça e correu na direção da mulher que estava organizando a exposição, agarrando ela pelo pulso. “Vem comigo,” ela sussurrou.

A mulher a seguiu até o corredor, e então a guiou para uma sala próxima.

“Quem é você?” a mulher perguntou.

Peggy reparou no sotaque dela, ela provavelmente veio junto com a coleção, ao invés de ser parte da equipe normal do museu. Isso explicava porque ela não era parte do plano.

“Sou a Agente Peggy Carter. Não é seguro lá, você deveria ficar aqui,” Peggy parou, ciente de que não sabia o nome daquela mulher.

“Diana, eu sou Diana Prince e sou a curadora dessa coleção. Esses homens estão aqui para roubá-la e eu não vou permitir isso.”

“Não se preocupe, eu estou aqui para impedir eles.”

“Sozinha?”

Peggy parou, sem ter certeza de como responder. Ela tinha que manter essa mulher segura, e admitir que ela não tinha reforços não era o melhor modo de fazer isso. “Não vou deixar eles saírem daqui, mas preciso ir logo. Fique aqui.”

Diana sorriu. “Eu não vou ficar escondida enquanto você se coloca em perigo. Esse é o meu trabalho.” Ela abriu a porta e seu, sem esperar por Peggy.

Peggy a seguiu. Isso não estava funcionando como ela tinha planejado. Peggy não podia colocar uma civil em perigo, mas ela podia ver pelo modo como se movia que Diana tinha algum tipo de treinamento. Militar, seu cérebro forneceu.

“Três na ala esquerda, dois perto da porta e um no carro. Você sabe lutar?” ela sussurrou para Diana quando se aproximaram de onde estava a coleção.

“Eu pego a ala esquerda, você consegue lidar com os que estão na porta?”

Peggy acenou. “Cuidado, todos eles têm armas?”

Ela ofereceu sua segunda arma para Diana, que recusou.

“Eu não uso armas. Não se preocupe comigo, e tome cuidado.”

Não havia tempo para discutir, então ela só se moveu. A fumaça tinha dissipado, mas ela se lembrava o bastante sobre o layout do lugar e era quieta o bastante para se mover sem ser vista ou ouvida. Apesar das armas e dos números, os homens não foram um desafio, ela acertou um na cabeça e depois rapidamente subjugou o outro em luta corporal, eles não tiveram chance.

“Eu vou atrás do carro, Diana disse, passando por Peggy quase impossivelmente rápido.

Há alguns metros de distância, Diana tinha largado os três homens, todos desmaiados. Peggy não podia acreditar que ela tinha sido tão rápida e que tinha carregado todos os três, mas não teve tempo o bastante para pensar sobre isso antes de Diana voltar carregando o último homem.

“Eles foram contratados para roubar essa coleção.”

“Como você sabe?” Peggy perguntou.

“Esse aqui me contou tudo. Vou te passar todas as informações, Agente Carter, tenho certeza de que você saberá o que fazer com elas.” Peggy não teve tempo de perguntar como ela conseguiu uma confissão antes de Diana continuar. “Obrigada. Se outra pessoa estivesse aqui e você não tivesse vindo, alguém poderia ter se machucado.”

Outra pessoa, mas não ela. Peggy não tinha dúvida nenhuma agora de que Diana poderia ter lidado com os seis homens, ela só não sabia como.

“Não, eu que agradeço. Ninguém acreditou em mim quando falei desse roubo e eu não tinha reforços, e não poderia ter impedido eles sem sua ajuda.”

“Tenho certeza de que você teria encontrado um jeito, você parece ser uma agente muito competente e cheia de recursos.”

Peggy não sabia como responder a isso. “Vou reportar o que aconteceu. Por favor fique de olho neles para garantir que não vão tentar fazer nada.”

Diana acenou.

Peggy saiu, resistindo à vontade de perguntar a Diana como ela podia lutar isso. Quem quer que ela fosse, Peggy queria aprender mais sobre ela. Mas por agora, Peggy tinha que reportar isso e registrar o que o motorista tinha contado para Diana, e talvez ver se os outros iriam lhe contar mais alguma coisa.


End file.
